Le véritable amour
by JessSwann
Summary: Will a vu mourir tout ceux qui le connaissaient, va t'il finalement trouver son destin ?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimers: Will, Jack & Liz sont à la souris**

**_Bonjour à tous voici donc ma nouvelle fic, elle n'aura pas plus de 5 chapitres et sera entièrement centrée sur le personnage de Will, le prologue pose l'histoire j'attends vos comm_**

**Prologue **

_Année 1788, sur une plage_

Elizabeth Turner avançait lentement, la peur de ne pas réussir à atteindre la mer faisant battre encore plus fort son cœur fatigué. Dans ses bras qui réussissaient à peine à le soulever reposait comme un bébé monstrueux le coffre contenant le cœur battant de son époux. A plus de soixante dix ans elle savait depuis des mois que son heure viendrait bientôt mais elle devait à Will de mourir en mer, comme un ultime geste d'amour pour celui envers qui elle avait engagé sa foi lorsqu'elle était jeune et belle et que la vie leur souriait encore à tout deux.

Un soupir soulagé s'exhala de la poitrine de la vieille femme lorsqu'elle sentit les premières vagues lécher sa peau ridée. Sans s'inquiéter d'être submergée elle continua à avancer, serrant le coffre comme s'il était son unique trésor et pour elle c'était bien le cas. Lorsqu'elle eut de l'eau jusqu'au menton, avalant de l'eau salée, Elizabeth ferma les yeux et se laissa porter jusqu'à sentir son cœur épuisé de tant de souffrances et de solitude ralentir avant de s'arrêter, l'océan submergeant le vieux corps fatigué.

William Turner, à la barre du Hollandais Volant regarda s'approcher la frêle embarcation dans laquelle la vieille femme aux cheveux blancs qu'il connaissait à la fois si bien et si mal avait pris place. S'élançant souplement, il vint lui tendre la main pour l'aider à monter sur le navire et sourit avec nostalgie en reconnaissant le coffre qu'elle avait emporté avec elle dans la mort

- Tu n'as pas oublié. Murmura-t-il

- Comment l'aurais je pu ? Je t'avais promis d'en prendre soin Will

- Je sais. Je sais maintenant que je peux te faire confiance Elizabeth

- Tu l'as toujours pu

Will sourit ironiquement à ces mots, se souvenant de leur passé, lorsqu' Elizabeth était encore une jeune femme, belle, désirable, vivante, vibrante. Il regarda la vieille femme qui se tenait devant lui, cherchant à retrouver la jeune fille dont il était tombé amoureux sans y parvenir.

- Comment va Liam ? Demanda-t-il à la place

- Notre fils va bien… Le petit Will aussi. Compléta Elizabeth un sourire attendri sur son visage parcheminé en pensant à son petit fils

Will l'observa un court instant, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas connu cette femme qui était pourtant la sienne. Que savait il de ses joies, de ses peines ? De ce qu'elle aimait ou détestait. Il avait connu Elizabeth Swann, une jeune fille pleine d'entrain, une fille de gouverneur qui voulait échapper aux convenances mais il ignorait qui était Elizabeth Turner… et il n'avait nulle envie de le savoir. Il rougit violement à cette pensée, conscient du sacrifice qu'Elizabeth avait fait. Années après années, elle avait porté, puis élevé seule le fruit de leur nuit de noce sur Molokai. Tout les dix ans, lorsque Will revenait, elle était là, l'attendant fidèlement, le coffre en sécurité et leur fils près d'elle. La première fois qu'il l'avait revue, elle lui avait dit en riant que Jack lui avait fait des avances. « _Mais il sait bien que c'est peine perdue… que mon cœur t'appartient Will_ » avait elle ajouté très vite. Qu'elle était belle alors sur les collines irlandaises, ses cheveux encore blonds retombant sur ses épaules. Qu'il était heureux de la retrouver, de connaître Liam, de faire l'amour à sa femme. Puis il était reparti pour dix ans. Dix années durant lesquelles la jeune femme lui avait de moins en moins manqué, dix années où il avait commencé à apprendre à l'oublier. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, le visage d'Elizabeth était déjà ridé, son teint avait perdu de son éclat et même lorsqu'elle était venue vers lui elle semblait moins heureuse aussi. Le lumineux sourire que Will lui connaissait avait disparu, remplacé par une expression attendrie qui était plus celle d'une mère que d'une épouse. Ils s'étaient aimés sans passion et lorsque Will était reparti il avait eu envie de lui demander de ne plus l'attendre… Mais les larmes qui perlaient dans les yeux de celle pour qui il avait donné sa vie l'avait dissuadé de parler

La fois suivante … son fils était un homme et il avait annoncé là Elizabeth la mort de Jack Sparrow, le pirate ayant succombé malgré lui, à bout de forces d'avoir passé vingt ans à chercher sans succès la fontaine de Jouvence. Elle avait pleuré.. Des sanglots déchirants qui lui auraient brisé le cœur s'il l'avait encore aimée. Pourtant il lui avait fait l'amour, par habitude si l'on peut dire .. Avec un peu de pitié pour cette femme qui n'avait jamais eu la vie qu'elle méritait, Elizabeth aurait du avoir un homme à ses côtés, un époux qui veillerait sur elle comme elle avait veillé sur son cœur et sur leur enfant.

Revenant au présent, Will regarda la vieille femme qui encore maintenant levait un regard emplit de tendresse sur lui.

- Je suis si désolé Elizabeth. Murmura-t-il

- Ne le sois pas…. Je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à ce que tu gardes tes sentiments intacts

Will ne nia pas, sachant que c'était inutile, elle le connaissait tellement bien alors qu'il ignorait tout d'elle

- Quand l'as-tu su ?

- Lorsque tu es revenu.. La seconde fois, tu n'avais plus cette fougue que j'aimais tant chez mon forgeron pirate. Sourit elle

- Pourquoi es tu restée ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas refait ta vie ?

- Parce que je n'ai jamais cessé de surveiller l'horizon.

Will passa doucement son bras autour des frêles épaules d'Elizabeth

- Je t'ai aimée tu sais… je pensais que ça durerait toujours

- Je sais Will. Peut être .. Peut être que notre destin n'était pas d'être ensembles

- Je suis désolé Elizabeth, tellement désolé… Tu méritais mieux, beaucoup mieux. Un homme qui t'aime jusqu'à la fin de ses jours…

- Le Capitaine du Hollandais Volant peut il aimer pour toujours ? Murmura doucement Elizabeth

- Je l'ai cru…

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Will… Mes sentiments aussi ont changés tu sais.

- Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas refait ta vie Elizabeth… j'aurais compris

- Je t'ai fait une promesse sur l'île de Molokai… et un choix plus tôt durant la bataille. Je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière. Nous étions mariés

- Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Murmura Will sans parvenir à cacher tout à fait son soulagement à l'idée que ce moment était arrivé.

- Oui.

Tout deux se tournèrent alors d'un même mouvement vers les chutes d'eau qu'on entendait gronder au loin. Elizabeth frissonna sans que Will ne puisse discerner s'il s'agissait d'appréhension ou d'impatience et il resserra son étreinte pour la rassurer.

Finalement, la terre des morts apparu devant eux .. Et Elizabeth se détacha doucement de Will

- Merci pour ce voyage Will. Merci pour Liam. Merci de m'avoir aimée.

Will caressa doucement la joue parcheminée, brusquement serein

- Adieu Elizabeth… Va prendre ce repos que tu as tant mérité.

Elle lui sourit, pale caricature du sourire qui avait été le sien lorsqu'il l'aimait encore et se tourna résolument vers la rive

Will sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller en voyant Jack Sparrow de l'autre coté, semblant attendre Elizabeth dont le pas se fit soudain plus alerte. Il regarda les deux vieux amis se retrouver, Elizabeth lui tournant le dos, tandis que l'expression de Jack devenait brutalement affamée mais aussi heureuse. Will détourna le regard, un peu gêné en voyant le pirate qui paraissait sans âge, serrer éperdument dans ses bras la vieille femme qui venait d'arriver. Elizabeth leva ses bras décharnés par l'âge et à son tour les referma autour de Jack et au tremblement de ses épaules Will devina qu'elle pleurait…

Sans regrets, il se détourna des deux amis enlacés et se tourna vers la barre, heureux de ne plus avoir à faire semblant, heureux de ne plus avoir à protéger celle qui avait donné sa vie pour lui comme il avait donné la sienne pour elle. Il n'était pas triste de la mort d'Elizabeth… Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était Capitaine du Hollandais Volant, Will se sentit tout simplement libre… Cette fameuse liberté dont Jack lui avait tant parlé mais qu'il n'avait jamais compris avant de pouvoir enfin y goûter. Réajustant son bandana, Will tourna fermement la barre de son navire vers de nouvelles âmes à aller chercher, disant adieu sans regrets à celle qu'il avait aimé il y avait si longtemps de cela…


	2. Une tasse de thé et un livre

**_Bonjour à tous, comme promis voici la suite de ma fic... La première partie est un flash back et concerne Will... et permettra de comprendre l'épilogue_**

**_Pour la seconde partie je précise que le roman LES HAUTS DE HURLEVENTS a été publié pour la première fois en 1847 sous le pseudonyme de Ellis Bell ... voilà pourquoi c'est ce nom que donne mon personnage et non celui de Bronté._**

**_Bonne lecture et review please_**

**Chapitre 1**

_1860 au large de la Grande Bretagne_

L'aube se levait à peine sur la lande écossaise et les premiers rayons du soleil chatouillaient les brins d'herbe des collines verdoyantes faisant briller les eaux claires et calmes que pour une fois n'agitait aucune tempête. Non loin de là mais encore dans l'autre monde approchait, le regard confiant et la mine sereine, le capitaine du Hollandais Volant. A la proue de son navire, William Turner attendait que l'aube s'épanouisse totalement pour revenir dans le monde des vivants… durant une journée.

« _Dix ans en mer contre un seul jour à terre » _tels étaient les termes du contrat qui le liait au Hollandais Volant en échange de son immortalité et Will s'y était toujours conformé, de plus en plus facilement au fur et à mesure que les années passaient et que sa charge lui semblait moins lourde à porter. A présent, lorsque cette journée arrivait il allait où il lui plaisait n'ayant plus personne à visiter ou qui l'attende, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon, il était libre…

Bien sur après la mort d'Elizabeth il avait visité son fils, Liam, ainsi qu'il l'avait toujours fait du vivant de la mère de ce dernier. Son fils était père à son tour et son petit fils appelé William Jack allait bientôt épouser une fille du village voisin… la fille du forgeron ironiquement. Will avait serré la main de son petit fils, lui souhaitant d'être heureux sans que ce dernier ne sache qu'il avait devant lui son grand père. En effet Liam avait toujours insisté pour garder le secret sur la véritable identité du voyageur qui revenait périodiquement avec toujours un visage lisse de quasi enfant et sur qui les années paraissaient glisser. Will s'était donc rendu auprès de son fils, à présent un homme fait, réalisant avec un peu de tristesse que son fils, William Jack était le premier Turner ayant grandi près de son père depuis des générations. Will savait que jamais il n'oublierait cette entrevue avec ce fils dont il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'être proche.

Ce jour là Liam était seul sur les collines d'Irlande, attendant ce père qu'il connaissait si peu pour lui parler de tout ce qu'il avait manqué. Et Will avait écouté, il avait écouté son fils devenu plus sage que lui, lui parler de sa vie comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Liam lui avait parlé de son enfance, du petit garçon qu'il avait été, de l'enfant qui passait des jours à guetter l'horizon en vain, espérant que son papa revienne même si sa mère lui avait expliqué que son papa ne pouvait pas venir quand il le souhaitait, que sinon il serait avec eux… que sans cette malédiction il ne les aurait jamais laissés. Et Will s'était reconnu avec remords dans la tristesse et dans le sentiment d'abandon de Liam, lui aussi avait connu la douleur de grandir sans père et longtemps lui aussi avait espéré retrouver le Bottier. Puis Liam lui avait dit qu'il avait cessé d'attendre, qu'il avait cessé de croire qu'un jour son père reviendrait, qu'un jour il pourrait compter sur lui. Et Will avait compris que ce n'était pas une accusation mais un constat de tout ce qu'il avait manqué.

Liam lui avait raconté Elizabeth, sa force mais aussi les sanglots qu'elle étouffait dans son oreiller le soir, lorsqu'elle le croyait endormi. Il lui avait parlé d'une femme que Will ne connaissait pas, une femme dont la tendresse s'était reportée sur son fils, une femme désespérément seule. Liam lui avait raconté la détresse de sa mère lorsqu'il lui avait fait part de sa décision de prétendre que son père était mort en mer auprès des autres gamins pour mettre fin aux questions. Et puis Liam avait parlé de Jack Sparrow.

Il avait parlé des visites du pirate, une fois par an, des histoires qu'il lui racontait, du sourire d'Elizabeth lorsqu'elle voyait apparaître la silhouette du célèbre capitaine sur le chemin qui menait à leur demeure. Les yeux baissés comme un enfant, Liam lui avait confessé qu'il avait rêvé que ce soit Jack son père… non pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas Will mais parce que Jack venait souvent, parce que ses visites duraient plus que quelques heures à la sauvette une fois tout les dix ans. Il lui avait aussi parlé du regard que Jack posait sur Elizabeth et qu'il avait compris en grandissant. Il avait aussi raconté la distance qu'Elizabeth avait instaurée entre le pirate et elle et qu'elle maintenait invariablement même si parfois sa voix la trahissait et tremblait lorsqu'elle parlait de son vieil ami…

Et Will avait écouté, assimilé, compris. Il avait découvert la vie d'Elizabeth à travers le récit de son fils, il avait appris tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais su et qui était pourtant si important. Il avait compris les larmes amères que sa femme avait versées à la mort du pirate et il n'en avait pas été blessé… La passion et l'amour qu'il avait ressentis pour Elizabeth Swann s'étaient éteints bien avant la mort de cette dernière et les seuls sentiments qu'il gardait à celle qui avait été sa femme et dont il n'avait jamais partagé la vie étaient la tendresse et la compassion.

Will n'avait pas non plus été blessé lorsqu'en guise de conclusion Liam lui avait annoncé qu'il préférerait qu'il ne revienne pas dans dix ans. A cause de sa charge, son fils n'était pour lui qu'un étranger qui lui ressemblait et qu'il avait vu cinq fois dans sa vie. L'homme qu'il appelait « mon fils » s'était construit grâce aux soins attentifs d'Elizabeth et curieusement, comme Will l'avait découvert ce jour là, grâce aux conseils avisés de Jack mais aussi des autres pirates qui jusqu'au bout étaient restés fidèles à leur reine tout comme cette dernière l'avait été envers lui. Liam et lui n'avait en commun que le sang qui coulait dans leurs veines et Elizabeth. A présent qu'elle était morte, plus rien ne les reliait plus et c'était l'âme en paix que Will avait salué son petit fils et la fiancée de ce dernier, se prétendant un cousin éloigné longtemps parti à l'étranger et venu rendre visite à son « oncle Liam ». Après cela Will n'avait jamais cherché à revoir sa famille qui finalement était plus celle d'Elizabeth que la sienne, laissant les vivants dans un monde qui n'était plus le sien depuis des années. Il n'avait revu son fils qu'une seule fois, lorsqu'il l'avait accompagné vers sa dernière demeure et n'avait pas demandé le nom de ses descendants sachant qu'il n'en ferait rien et Liam ne lui avait rien dit non plus, impatient de retrouver la mère qui avait toujours veillé sur lui.

Will secoua la tête, chassant les souvenirs d'une vie qu'il n'avait pas vécu et qui lui revenaient toujours en mémoire lorsqu'il venait à terre et, un sourire aux lèvres admira l'éclair vert qui saluait son retour parmi les vivants…

Sur la lande, les jupons flottant au vent, le manteau soigneusement replié sur son corps pour se protéger du froid encore vif de ce début de printemps Virginia Morland cheminait, un livre à la main profitant des premières heures de tranquillité afin que commence le tourbillon mondain auxquelles étaient soumises toutes les jeunes filles à marier n'ayant pas la chance d'être munies de parents possédant une fortune personnelle… En vérité Virginia trouvait toutes ces simagrées un peu inutiles et superflues, ne trouvant aucun intérêt à la stratégie développée par sa mère dans le but de lui faire faire un bon mariage… Ce qui intéressait Virginia, c'était la beauté, l'art, la peinture, la littérature, toutes ces choses enfin que l'on jugeait féminines. Virginia s'intéressait à tout ce qui l'entourait, se piquant d'être moderne et indépendante mais rêvait secrètement du grand amour, celui qui viendrait et qui l'emporterait loin d'ici, loin de ce pays qu'elle détestait, loin des rêves de mariage prestigieux de sa mère.

La jeune fille se sourit à elle-même en se racontant toutes ces bêtises, riant de sa propre naïveté lorsqu'une lueur à l'horizon attira son attention. Légèrement intriguée, Virginia s'approcha, apercevant la silhouette d'un navire se détachant soudainement dans le soleil naissant.

- Je jurerais que ce bateau n'était pas ici il y a quelques instants. Marmonna-t-elle la main en visière pour mieux voir.

A sa grande surprise, une chaloupe solitaire se détacha du navire et commença à se diriger vers la côte. De plus en plus intriguée, l'esprit battant la chamade mais décidée à élucider ce mystère, Virginia descendit à travers la lande, prête à se trouver fortuitement sur le passage de l'occupant de la chaloupe afin de voir à quoi il ressemblait.

Will posa le pied à terre avait un soupir, heureux de sentir à nouveau la terre sous ses pieds, humant l'odeur portée par la lande, le parfum des forêts lointaines qui lui manquait tant lorsqu'il était dans l'autre monde, le bruit du vent dans les feuilles des arbres, le pépiement joyeux des oiseaux de printemps qui se bâtissaient un abri. Un sourire aux lèvres, il commença à marcher sur la plage, se rapprochant des terres, prêt à escalader le sentier escarpé qui menait vers la forêt et qu'il empruntait tout les dix ans. Cela faisait à présent trente ans qu'il venait en ce lieu, il aurait pu voyager, mais il était attaché à l'Écosse qui l'avait vu naître aux dire de son père. Elizabeth avait choisi l'Irlande pour élever leur fils, principalement en raison de la protection que leur offrait cette contrée verdoyante où la Compagnie des Indes ne viendrait jamais débusquer la reine des pirates… Will quand à lui, préférait l'Écosse et savourait le plaisir innocent de venir goûter la solitude de ce coin où personne ne venait jamais.

Aussi quel ne fut pas son déplaisir en croisant au détour du chemin une jeune fille visiblement essoufflée d'avoir couru et qui semblait se diriger vers la plage d'où il venait. Will baissa la tête et la salua entre ses dents, souhaitant ne pas tomber sur une de ces bavardes impénitentes qu'il avait pu connaître lorsqu'il vivait à Port Royal . Virginia à bout de souffle répondit à son salut, cherchant à voir le visage de l'homme qui se tenait tête baissée, ne s'arrêtant même pas pour engager la conversation. Une moue contrariée sur le visage, elle se retourna après l'avoir dépassé et le suivit du regard vexée qu'il ne fasse pas preuve de la même curiosité à son égard.

Virginia se retourna tant et si bien, marchant à reculons sur ce sentier qu'elle connaissait depuis son enfance, qu'elle ne vit pas le caillou descellé qui la fit chuter lourdement dans un cri d'effroi. Will se retourna alors et revint sur ses pas, se penchant sur la jeune fille comme à regret mais ne pouvant se résoudre à la laisser sans lui porter assistance

- Vous vous êtes fait mal ?

Vexée, rouge de confusion Virginia prit cependant la main tendue

- Une égratignure. Répondit elle froidement

Will ramassa son livre et sourit en découvrant le titre

- _Les Hauts de Hurlevent… _

- Vous l'avez lu ? Demanda hardiment Virginia remise de sa chute

Will observa un moment la couverture du livre.

- Non.

- Vous devriez. S'exclama avec force Virginia. Ce livre est magnifique. On a coutume de plaindre Cathy et Hareton mais moi je plains Heathcliff… pauvre maudit, fou d'amour mais ne pouvant posséder celle qu'il aime.

Will grimaça à ses mots.

- Maudit.. Murmura-t-il. Vous ne connaissez rien des malédictions ni des choses insensées que pousse à faire l'amour.

- Vous ne paraissez guère assez âgé pour le savoir vous-même. Glissa Virginia

Will releva les yeux et la regarda vraiment pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre.

Virginia lui rendit son regard, la lumière du soleil derrière elle faisant apparaître son visage mutin comme nimbé de soleil, adoucissant des traits qui n'en avaient nul besoin pour être harmonieux. Will sourit en apercevant une fine mèche brune qui s'était échappée de la résille dans laquelle ses compagnes étaient soigneusement enfermées. Finalement il baissa les yeux à regrets

- Je suis plus vieux que vous ne le pensez. Déclara-t-il en lui tendant son livre

Virginia ne réagit tout d'abord pas, examinant le visage qui s'offrait enfin à elle, la fine moustache accompagnée d'une légère barbe totalement démodées, le bandana bleu détrempé, les cheveux légèrement longs du jeune homme. Son regard glissa sur son torse, l'échancrure de la chemise légèrement ouverte laissant apparaître la naissance d'une cicatrice boursouflée.

- Comment vous êtes vous fait ceci ? Demanda-t-elle

Will recula légèrement, luttant contre l'envie de refermer sa chemise et lui tendant son livre avec insistance

- Ça fait mal ? On dirait que … que la cicatrice descend sur votre cœur. S'entêta Virginia

Will pâlit légèrement à ces mots

- Je n'en souffre plus depuis longtemps. Reprenez votre livre Miss.

Virginia le prit avec lenteur et rougit légèrement lorsque leurs doigts se frôlèrent

- Bien. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée Miss. Déclara Will avant de tourner les talons

Virginia resserra le livre contre elle et se décida à courir derrière le jeune inconnu sans savoir pourquoi

- Attendez !

- Quoi encore ? Demanda Will légèrement agacé par son insistance

- Vous m'avez sauvée… cela mérite bien une tasse de thé non ?

- Je ne crois pas que vous ayez couru un grand danger Miss..

- Morland. Virginia Morland. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Monsieur ?

Will soupira, ne pouvant faire semblant d'ignorer la main tendue de la jeune fille

- Turner. William Turner. Le thé sera inutile Miss Morland

Virginia éclata de rire devant sa retenue

- Virginia. Et par un froid aussi mordant un thé est toujours utile. Allons venez, je vous promets que mon père ne vous forcera pas à m'épouser pour une tasse. Plaisanta-t-elle.

Will sourit devant sa simplicité, le naturel avec lequel elle l'invitait dans sa maison et finit par céder… après tout ce n'était qu'une tasse de thé…il ferait sa ballade ensuite…

Chemin faisant, Virginia lui désigna les différentes habitations au loin, racontant une anecdote piquante sur certains de leurs propriétaires faisant rire Will pour la première fois depuis des années. Le rire frais de Virginia se joignit bientôt au sien et les deux jeunes gens parvirent bientôt en haut de la lande, rendant son sérieux à Virginia

- Regardez Mr Turner… Regardez cette lande, elle ressemble à s'y méprendre à celle de Heathcliff et de Catherine

Will mit un moment à comprendre que la jeune fille parlait des personnages de son livre et hocha la tête en s'en rappelant. Finissant par arriver à la maison qu'habitait la jeune fille, Will sourit en découvrant une demeure perdue dans un champ mais d'une taille respectable. Virginia, les doigts rougis par le froid défit les boutons de son manteau avant de le pendre à la seule patère libre.

- Vous n'avez pas froid Mr Turner ?

- William. Corrigea ce dernier avant de réaliser à quel point sa tenue pouvait paraître incongrue à la jeune fille. Non, j'ai laissé mes effets dans la chaloupe

- Ah donc vous êtes bien venu de ce bateau qui est apparu à l'aube. Triompha Virginia en s'engageant dans le salon sans attendre sa réponse ou même de voir s'il la suivait. Bonjour papa, maman.. Voici Mr Turner, il m'est venu en aide alors que j'ai fait une chute sur la falaise

- Virginia je t'ai dit cent fois que ce chemin escarpé était dangereux! S'exclama son père avant de s'intéresser à Will. Allons Mr Turner entrez et asseyez vous… avoir supporté Virginia jusqu'ici mérite bien une tasse de thé et un gâteau

- Je n'ai pas trouvé l'épreuve si insurmontable. Sourit Will en s'asseyant brutalement à l'aise… plus même que dans la maison d'Elizabeth et de Liam.

- Oh dans ce cas c'est que vous devez être un saint . Annonça une jeune fille aussi blonde que Virginia était brune.

- Et toi tu n'es qu'une chipie Agnès ! Rétorqua Virginia avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau.

- Vous a-t-elle parlé de Cathy et d'Heathcliff Mr Turner ? Voyez vous ma sœur est tout bonnement fascinée par le roman de Miss Bell… Elle s'imagine que le véritable amour existe et que bien sur Heathcliff est en est le plus criant exemple

- Cet homme n'a agi que par désespoir de ne pouvoir être avec celle qu'il aimait ! S'insurgea Virginia. Je trouve cela atrocement beau.

- Je ne vois aucun mal à croire que le véritable amour existe. Intervint Will sentant la situation sur le point de dégénérer entre les deux sœurs

- Oh… Vous y croyez donc vous aussi Mr Turner ? Demanda Agnès avec hardiesse.

- Je.. Déglutit Will ne sachant quoi répondre. Je l'espère tout du moins.

L'arrivée de la mère de Virginia coupa court à la conversation, empêchant Will de s'engager dans une discussion avec les deux sœurs.

Finalement, les heures passèrent, les tasses de thés se succédant avant d'être suivies par un repas, Will chaque minute plus à l'aise et plus fasciné par la jeune fille sensible et romantique que lui semblait être Virginia. La pluie lui servit de prétexte pour repousser sa promenade forestière et Will se rendit à peine compte de l'heure qu'il était jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la lumière du soleil faiblir.

- Je .. Je crois que j'ai largement abusé de votre hospitalité Mr Morland. Dit il en se levant

- Mais non mon garçon… Revenez nous voir au contraire. L'encouragea Morland

- Oh oui revenez ! S'écria Agnès les yeux brillants tandis que sa mère se taisait cherchant à évaluer si il ferait un beau parti et n'ayant pas encore réussi à le déterminer

- Hélas… Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible prochainement. Répondit Will, un regret sincère dans la voix.

- Oh… Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Agnès

- En raison de mon métier.. Je suis .. Capitaine d'un navire. Finit par expliquer Will restant aussi près que possible de la vérité. Et mon port d'attache se trouvant dans les Caraïbes… je crains de ne pas refaire escale ici avant longtemps

- Oh…bien… Murmura Agnès, ne cachant pas sa déception

Après des adieux chaleureux, Will reprit le sentier qui l'avait amené jusqu'à la maison des Morland se pressant de revenir à son navire avant que tombe la nuit. Un cri le fit sursauter, derrière lui courait Virginia, ses longs cheveux bruns dénoués, un châle négligemment jeté sur ses épaules. Will s'immobilisa pour l'attendre, s'efforçant de ne pas penser au temps qui passait. Finalement la jeune fille s'arrêta devant lui et lui tendit son précieux exemplaire des _Hauts de Hurlevents_

- Tenez Mr Turner. Prenez le. Vous me le ramenez lorsque vous aborderez à nouveau ces côtes.

- Virginia.. Ca risque d'être long… je ne reviendrais peut être pas avant des années… peut être même jamais

- Peu importe… moi je sais que vous reviendrez un jour ici… alors vous me rendrez mon livre et nous pourrons en parler ensembles. Affirma Virginia avec tant de fermeté que Will ne put que sourire

- D'accord dans ce cas… Appelez moi William, Virginia, à cette condition j'accepterais de lire votre livre.

- D'accord. Mr.. William. Se corrigea la jeune fille. J'attendrais que vous me rameniez mon livre…

- Ça risque d'être long.

- Peu importe… quelquefois certaines attentes en valent la peine. Bien.. Je ne veux pas vous retarder plus encore . Au revoir William. Dit Virginia en lui tendant la main

- Au revoir Virginia. Murmura Will en effleurant la fine main tendue de la sienne avant de s'éloigner dans la lumière déclinante, luttant contre l'envie irrépressible de se retourner et serrant dans sa main le roman prêté par la jeune fille

Derrière lui, au milieu de la lande que le brouillard envahissait peu à peu, ses cheveux flottant autour d'elle, ne paraissant pas sentir le froid, Virginia le suivit du regard, ne rentrant que lorsque la silhouette du jeune homme ne fut plus qu'un point minuscule à l'horizon…


	3. Le pirate, la fille et le forgeron

**Coucou voici donc la suite .. donnez moi votre avis**

**Chapitre 2**

_1862, Mer des défunts, autre monde_

William reposa le livre à sur la table, la couverture bien à plat, le titre semblant se détacher en lettres de feu. Cela faisait au moins la centième fois qu'il lisait le roman que Virginia lui avait offert et il en était toujours aussi ému. Il avait souffert pour Heathcliff, ne s'identifiant que trop bien au petit garçon élevé à l'ombre des puissants et qui souffrait de ne pouvoir posséder celle qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Le jeune Heathcliff et son absence de père, sa solitude dans le monde tout cela avait éveillé de la compassion chez le jeune forgeron. Et Catherine… comment ne pas penser à Elizabeth en lisant ses lignes qui décrivaient si bien ce qu'il avait ressenti des années auparavant pour la fille du Gouverneur. Seulement la suite l'avait bouleversé, horrifié… Le comportement de Heathcliff, son égoïsme, sa vengeance envers des innocents. Will avait refermé le livre, ressentant à la fois un malaise immense et un soupçon de culpabilité. Certes Heathcliff avait été odieux… mais jusqu'au bout il avait aimé son « Elizabeth, » jusqu'après la mort même de celle-ci.. Contrairement à lui. Sa vengeance le transformait en un monstre aussi atroce de Davy Jones mais d'un autre côté son amour pour Catherine le rendait presque humain. Will soupira et observa l'horizon se demandant fugacement ce qu'était devenue Virginia … La jeune fille devait s'être mariée sans doute et avait probablement oublié l'inconnu de la lande…

_1867, Écosse_

Virginia le visage rieur, tressait ses longs cheveux bruns, afin de les réunir en un chignon compliqué qui dégagerait ses traits. Son cœur battait follement tandis qu'elle tentait vainement de se calmer face à l'effervescence de la journée. Le mariage… Rien que le mot la faisait rougir, évoquant des gestes qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas et qu'elle n'était pas sure de vouloir connaître. Elle avait lu de nombreux ouvrages sur le mariage, sur les couples romantiques qui s'aimait dès le premier regard mais elle ne l'avait jamais expérimenté elle-même … Une telle chose était elle possible ? Une histoire d'amour telle que celle de Heathcliff et Catherine pouvait elle se produire, deux cœurs séparés se retrouvant au-delà de la mort sans cesser de s'aimer…

Avec un sourire indulgent pour elle-même Virginia chassa ses rêveries romantiques et se leva avec vivacité puis pénétra dans la chambre d'Agnès. Elle s'immobilisa sur le seuil tandis que sa sœur se tournait vers elle, le soleil se reflétant doucement dans ses cheveux dorés.

- Tu n'es pas encore habillée Virginia ! Seigneur dépêche toi donc

- Oui.. Je .. Murmura Virginia se sentant brusquement gauche et empruntée devant la beauté radieuse de sa sœur. Agnès … tu es sure de ton choix ?

- Ne sois pas ridicule. Répondit sa sœur en ajustant sa robe blanche. Évidemment que je suis sure ! John est un homme merveilleux, il possède une ferme, des terres et je ne tiens pas à rester vieille fille comme toi. Jeta-t-elle avec mépris

Virginia blêmit sous la rebuffade qu'elle mit sur le compte de la nervosité de sa sœur

- Mais .. Es tu amoureuse de lui ?

Agnès soupira et considéra sa sœur avec affection

- Virginia .. Quand comprendras-tu enfin que la vie n'est pas comme dans les livres… Jamais tu ne rencontras de Heathcliff ou de Harenton ou je ne sais quel autre héros romantique. Ce ne sont que des personnages et ce que tu appelles l'amour n'est qu'un rêve. Tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber cela et de te trouver un mari. Tu as encore l'âge tu sais et tu n'es pas laide…

Virginia écarta une mèche folle du visage de sa sœur.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondue … L'aimes tu ?

- Il fera un bon époux et j'ai plus que hâte de connaître les délices d'une nuit de noce… Sourit Agnès en baissant la voix sur les derniers mots

Virginia rougit avant d'éclater de rire

- Agnès tu n'es pas sérieuse ! Ne me dit pas que tu te maries pour ça !

- Et si c'est le cas ..où est le mal ? Tu ferais bien d'y songer toi aussi, ce ne sont pas tes rêveries romantiques qui satisferont ton corps.. Ou ta curiosité…

Virginia rougit violement en raison des images que sa sœur faisait naître dans son esprit

- Peut être mais moi quand je me marierais ce sera parce que je serais sure d'avoir trouvé mon véritable amour .. Non pour satisfaire une sorte de curiosité …

- Alors tu finiras vieille fille… Soupira Agnès d'un ton sans appel avant de se diriger vers l'église

_1870_

Virginia se promenait sur la lande déserte, son châle jeté négligemment sur ses épaules lorsqu une lueur attira son attention. La même lumière verte que dix ans auparavant.. Le même éclair que lorsque William Turner était venu sur la lande. Son cœur battit un peu plus vite en se souvenant du jeune homme à qui elle avait prêté son livre favori. Des mois durant elle avait guetté son retour, impatiente de connaître son avis sur Heathcliff et Catherine. Chaque matin elle s'était rendue sur la lande, même lorsque celle-ci avait revêtu son beau manteau neigeux, fouillant l'horizon à la recherche d'un navire qui laisserait descendre une chaloupe contenant le jeune homme. Finalement lorsque le printemps avait refleuri de nouveau, Virginia avait arrêté d'attendre, William n'était pas celui qu'elle croyait… Elle l'avait vu comme une sorte de héros romantique, blessé et tourmenté par l'existence ayant connu les affres d'un grand amour tragique alors qu'il n'était qu'un homme comme les autres qui ne lui avait pas trouvé grand intérêt puisqu'il n'était pas revenu du reste s'il le faisait .. Elle ne lui adresserait plus la parole…

Pourtant la lueur fit bondir son cœur et elle courut, échevelée jusqu'à la falaise. Au loin, la silhouette d'un navire se détachait dans l'aube naissante et une petite chaloupe s'en éloignait, se rapprochant doucement de la plage. Virginia vit tout cela et sut instantanément que c'était lui, qu'il était finalement revenu lui rendre son livre, dix ans jour pour jour après leur rencontre. La tête pleine de formules acides, Virginia dévala la pente en direction de la plage où il allait accoster, espérant cette fois arriver avant lui.

Will traîna sa chaloupe sur le sable, resserrant sa veste autour de lui. Il avait longuement hésité à revenir ici, mais son envie de revoir la jeune Virginia avait été la plus forte. Il se sentait stupide mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir, il déposerait le livre sur le seuil de la maison de ses parents et partirait … Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de revoir la jeune femme, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui laisser voir qu'il n'avait pas vieilli. Lentement Will se pencha sur la chaloupe pour y récupérer le livre et la lettre qu'il avait écrite pour remercier la jeune femme.

- William ….

La voix était la même que dans son souvenir à la fois douce et interrogative et William tressaillit en réalisant qu'il avait passé les dix dernières années à penser à une inconnue. Il se retourna, tentant d'afficher l'air indifférent qu'il avait si souvent vu à Jack du temps où ce dernier était encore en vie. Elle se tenait devant lui et elle était exactement telle que dans son souvenir. Will sourit devant la mise simple, la robe de percale bleue passée à la hâte au dessus d'une camisole blanche, le même chignon d'où s'échappait des mèches brunes et soyeuses, le châle qui enveloppait le corps juvénile et les yeux noisette qui l'observaient avec une pointe de ressentiment. Il lui tendit gauchement le roman dont la couverture semblait à présent lui brûler les doigts

- Je vous ai ramené votre livre.

Virginia rougit légèrement, son cœur se remettant à battre plus fort en découvrant le visage qui avait hanté ses rêves durant les dix années écoulées. Lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux de Will, tout les discours acides et drôlement spirituels qu'elle avait répété cent fois durant ces années lui parurent hors de sujet et stupides…

- Merci . Murmura-t-elle en tendant la main pour récupérer le livre.

Leurs doigts se frôlèrent et ils rougirent en même temps, lâchant le roman qui retomba entre eux avec un bruit mat tandis que la lettre de Will s'échappait, s'envolant vers la mer. Virginia la vit et commença à courir derrière

- Mon dieu William votre papier !

Will la regarda un moment et pour la première fois depuis des années, il ressentit l'envie de rester à terre plus d'une journée, un besoin impérieux qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis son départ la première fois, après sa nuit de noce avec Elizabeth Swann.

Insensible au froid, les souliers et le bas de la robe trempés, Virginia finit par revenir la lettre à la main, claquant des dents.

- Tenez ..

Will la prit avant de se raviser.

- Je l'avais écrite pour vous.. Je ne pensais pas vous revoir

- Vous ne pensiez pas .. Ou ne le vouliez pas ?

- Cela a-t-il de l'importance ?

- Ça en a pour moi. Assura-t-elle en plongeant une nouvelle fois son regard dans le sien

- J'aurais aimé vous revoir avant Virginia… je crois même que j'aurais aimé vous connaître des siècles plus tôt . Murmura Will

La jeune femme haussa le sourcil devant cette déclaration surprenante, prête à lui dire de garder son baratin et ses belles paroles pour d'autres lorsque quelque chose dans son regard l'arrêta.

- Qui êtes vous donc…

Will évita son regard et reprit le livre qui était resté au sol.

- Tenez Virginia…

- Qui êtes vous ? Répéta-t-elle

- Vous ne le croiriez pas .. Murmura Will d'un ton triste

- Essayez toujours.

- Ça serait trop long à raconter… Votre époux doit vous attendre.

- Je n'en ai pas… Je n'ai jamais trouvé d'homme qui fasse battre mon cœur..

Will s'immobilisa brusquement ému à cette pensée

- Vous .. N'avez jamais aimé…

- Non. Et je refuse de me marier pour avoir une nuit de noce ou parce que c'est dans les convenances.. Je veux me marier parce que j'aime, parce que c'est mon choix et parce que j'aurais trouvé celui qui me convient. S'exclama avec feu Virginia

Will la fixa avec nostalgie luttant contre l'envie brutale d'être celui là, sachant qu'il n'en avait pas le droit

- Je vous souhaite de le trouver…

- Racontez moi … S'il vous plait racontez moi ce qui vous rends si triste et que vous tentez de cacher.

- Ce n'est qu'une histoire d'amour. Murmura Will. Une simple histoire comme celle de votre Catherine et de Heathcliff.

- J'aime les histoires… Racontez moi William.. Pour me remercier de vous avoir prêté le livre. Ajouta Virginia avec un sourire espiègle.

- Soit ..Mais mon histoire est longue … Et vous êtes trempée.

- Alors venez ..

Et sans s'en rendre compte, Will reprit le petit chemin escarpé menant à la maison des Morland, suivant le jupon bleu de la jolie Virginia. La jeune femme entra d'un pas décidé et se pencha vers lui.

- Donnez votre manteau

Will lui tendit, surpris du silence qui régnait dans la maison

- Où sont vos parents .. Et votre sœur ?

- Mes parents sont morts. Mon père il y a un an, ma mère quelques mois. Ma sœur Agnès s'est mariée et elle et son époux vivent ici désormais attendu que je ne pouvais pas rester seule sans être mariée. Ils sont partis pour la journée à la ville. Annonça-t-elle s'efforçant de ne pas trembler en parlant de la mort récente de ses parents

Will la regarda, une expression d'intense pitié dans le regard… c'était toujours la même souffrance, quelque soit le coté où il se trouvait. Les morts ne voulaient pas renoncer aux vivants et les vivants regrettaient les morts… Il baissa la tête, ne voulant pas qu'elle voit ce qu'il ressentait, sur que sa pitié blesserait la jeune femme. Virginia resta silencieuse un moment, s'occupant l'esprit en remplissant la bouilloire d'eau pour le thé, prenant son temps pour allumer le foyer de la petite cuisinière, emplie de gratitude devant la discrétion dont faisait preuve son invité. Du coin de l'œil Will la suivit du regard, luttant contre l'envie subite de la tenir contre lui, de la consoler.. Il allait céder lorsque Virginia, réconfortée par l'accomplissement de taches quotidiennes, se tourna vers lui

- Asseyez vous donc William. Nous n'allons pas prendre le thé debout

Sans rien dire, Will s'assit comme elle lui avait demandé, admirant la grâce avec laquelle elle le servait, souriant devant sa moue concentrée tandis qu'elle tachait de ne pas renverser la moindre goutte. Il songea que jamais Elizabeth ne lui avait versé de thé avant que sa vision ne se brouille, le ramenant presque un siècle plus tôt.. Beckett, Jones et lui.. Sur l'Endaviour… Distrait il remua silencieusement son thé, envahi par les souvenirs de cette journée là..

- Je crois que le sucre est dissous à présent. Murmura doucement Virginia.

Will lui sourit nerveusement, revenant au présent

- Je le crois aussi.

- Racontez moi l'histoire dont vous m'avez parlé William.

Il prit une gorgée de thé et commença

- Tout a commencé il y a un peu plus d'une centaine d'années dans les Caraïbes…

Et Will raconta l'histoire qu'il avait gardée enfouie en lui pendant toute sa vie. Il parla à Virginia d'un petit forgeron si fou amoureux de la fille du gouverneur qu'il alla jusqu'à s'allier à un pirate, jusqu'à combattre des morts vivants pour la sauver. Il lui raconta la douceur du premier baiser échangé sous le soleil déclinant, l'amour qu'il ressentait alors puis les heures sombres.. Le doute et les remords à l'idée d'avoir causé la mort de son père puis le mariage interrompu, l'emprisonnement. La fiancée et le pirate. Leur baiser sur le pont du navire puis l'anéantissement du pirate.. Et la peine du forgeron. Will raconta le voyage au bout du monde, le silence, la gêne… jusqu'au mariage si inattendu et la mort du forgeron.. Le cœur de Jones et la Malédiction. Un jour à terre contre dix ans en mer. La fille du gouverneur qui resta fidèle mais qu'il n'aimait plus .. Puis sa mort, quelques décennies après celle du pirate et le soulagement honteux de celui qui savait ne plus aimer depuis longtemps. Virginia l'écouta en silence, les larmes aux yeux devant le feu qu'il mettait dans son histoire, elle imaginait la fille du gouverneur, blonde, innocente, perdue.. Will se tourna vers elle, la bouche sèche mais soudain plus léger.

- Je .. C'est l'histoire la plus triste que j'ai jamais entendu.. C'est aussi la plus belle histoire d'amour que je connaisse. Murmura Virginia. C'est si tragique .. Dites moi .. Les amoureux se retrouvent ils dans l'autre monde ?

Will la regarda un peu surpris

- Mais je vous l'ai dit Virginia.. Le forgeron est attaché à son navire, il ne peut pas aller avec elle.. Du reste ses sentiments pour elle, sa passion ont disparus, usé par le temps et l'éloignement. Murmura Will d'un ton triste

Virginia le dévisagea

- Je sais ça … je ne parlais pas d'eux.. Je parle du pirate et de la fille du gouverneur.. Se sont-ils finalement retrouvés ?

Will la considéra avec surprise

- Le pirate ? Mais .. Le pirate n'a jamais aimé que lui-même .. Un égoïste, un lâche .. Faisant passer son intérêt avant celui des autres, n'hésitant pas à trahir, à tricher… Il la désirait mais ne l'aimait pas …

Ce fut au tour de Virginia de paraître surprise..

- Voyons William vous avez lu _Les Hauts de Hurlevent _n'est-ce pas ? Ne voyez vous pas à quel point le pirate de votre histoire ressemble à Heathcliff ?

Will eut un instant l'air si ahuri que Virginia aurait éclaté de rire si l'histoire qu'elle venait d'entendre ne lui avait pas paru aussi tragique

-J'aurais plutôt tendance à penser que c'est le forgeron qui ressemble à Heathcliff.. Répondit Will avec un feint détachement

- Au début oui… Parce que le forgeron, comme Heathcliff a grandi auprès d'elle et est tombé amoureux.. Mais votre histoire (qui mériterait d'être écrite) est plus complexe. Au départ on a le Commodore, le Forgeron et la Fille du Gouverneur… Alors on se dit que le Forgeron est Heathcliff… jusqu'à ce que le Pirate entre en scène.. Alors l'histoire qu'il vit avec la Fille balaie toutes les autres

Will but une gorgée de thé tout en sentant le froid l'envahir brusquement

- Expliquez moi donc comment vous comprenez les choses Virginia. Demanda-t-il une pointe d'amertume dans la voix

- Enfin Will c'est évident ! Dès leur première rencontre il la sauve alors qu'il ne la connaît même pas .. Puis ensuite il ne cesse de la sauver.. Il sacrifie sa vie pour elle, il lui offre son immortalité, il lui pardonne le baiser de la mort qu'elle lui a donné …

Virginia s'interrompit un moment

- Il fait d'elle une reine alors que c'est la dernière personne qu'il devrait croire

- Il n'a pas tellement le choix .. C'est elle ou son ex second mutin et par ailleurs tout ça fait partie de son plan. Lança Will cette fois ouvertement acide

- Vous avez une vision si injustement sombre du pirate…

- Peut être parce que vous oubliez que sans le pirate, le forgeron et sa bien aimée auraient pu vivre ensemble.. Sans la malédiction. Alors peut être qu'il n'aurait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Du reste .. La fille est toujours restée fidèle à son forgeron

Virginia secoua la tête, navrée.

- Parce qu'une fois mariée elle n'a pas eu le cœur de repousser celui qui était mort pour elle. Parce qu'elle a de l'honneur et parce qu'elle a aimé le forgeron comme Catherine aimait Linton… mais la suite de l'histoire, ses larmes lorsqu'elle a appris la mort du pirate montrent que c'était ce dernier que son cœur désirait le plus au monde.

Will se crispa de nouveau à ces mots faisant si bien écho au fameux compas de Jack. Sans le remarquer, l'air perdu dans l'histoire qu'elle venait d'entendre Virginia termina son explication

- Quel gâchis… Le pirate a sûrement passé le reste de sa vie à l'attendre tandis qu'elle restait enchaînée à sa promesse au forgeron… Tant de peine inutile. S'il le forgeron l'avait libérée elle aurait pu vivre son amour … Ne peut on .. Changer la fin ? Faire en sorte que les amoureux se retrouvent comme Heathcliff et sa Catherine… après tout le véritable amour ne meurt jamais..

Will la fixa bouleversé

- Vous pensez que le forgeron a été égoïste ..

Virginia plissa le front

- D'une certaine manière…

Will se leva brusquement

- Il est l'heure Virginia .. Je dois y aller, merci pour le thé, les gâteaux et la conversation

- William ! Attendez, pourquoi partez vous ainsi !!

Sans un mot, Will alla jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit en grand tandis que le soleil amorçait doucement sa descente, il avait encore le temps .. Mais la manière dont Virginia voyait son histoire le décevait et le peinait tout à la fois… Il commença à avancer les larmes brouillant ses yeux à la pensée qu'elle puisse avoir raison ..

Virginia courut derrière lui et le rattrapa l'air hésitant sur la conduite à tenir

- William.. Voyons ce n'est qu'une histoire… Pourquoi y accordez vous tant d'importance ?

Will plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille, le vent faisait voler ses cheveux qui avaient finalement réussi à échapper à la résille délicate qui les maintenait et plaquait contre son corps mince la fine robe qu'elle avait revêtu

- Ce n'est pas qu'une histoire Virginia. Le pirate s'appelait Jack Sparrow.. La Fille du Gouverneur Elizabeth Swann et .. Le Forgeron ..s'appelle William Turner

Virginia blêmit

- Que voulez vous dire .. Je .. Je ne comprends pas .; pourquoi donner votre nom au forgeron

- Cette histoire est vraie Virginia. Je suis le forgeron si amoureux de son Elizabeth qu'il mourut pour elle .. Je suis cet homme qui ne peut ni vivre ni mourir. Je suis le capitaine du Hollandais Volant… Je suis le maudit …

Virginia sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre

- C'est impossible.. Vous.. Vous avez dit qu'il n'avait plus de cœur..

William la fixa intensément … Il n'y avait nul dégoût ou pitié dans son regard .. Juste de l'incompréhension.. Doucement il prit sa main et la posa sur sa poitrine là où avait battu son cœur … Virginia ferma les yeux en réalisant que rien ne palpitait sous ses doigts puis les rouvrit pour caresser la cicatrice qui barrait sa poitrine. Will frissonna à son contact, lui qui n'avait pas connu la caresse d'une femme depuis des années et ouvrit les yeux plongeant dans ceux de la jeune fille à qui il avait livré tout ses secrets

La main de celle-ci remonta le long de son torse et caressa sa joue dans un geste à la fois tendre et maternel. Will se pencha doucement sur elle sans réfléchir et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres froides avant de l'attirer contre lui, la sentant mollir dans ses bras. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu autour d'eux tandis qu'il l'embrassait doucement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise ce qu'il faisait.. Troublé Will l'écarta brusquement de lui

- Pardonnez moi ... Je n'aurais jamais du faire ça… Je .. Je n'ai pas le droit de détruire encore une vie. Je pars .. Adieu Virginia..

- Non .. William non… je vous en prie restez un peu, le soleil n'est pas couché .. Et vous ne pourrez pas revenir avant dix ans

- Je ne reviendrais pas . Oubliez moi et soyez heureuse Virginia. Jeta Will avant de courir vers sa chaloupe, les larmes lui brouillant les yeux

- Non !!

Et Virginia courut le plus vite qu'elle put mais ne parvint pas à rattraper le garçon qui lui avait volé un baiser. Les larmes aux yeux, le visage tourné vers l'horizon elle regarda le soleil se coucher, faisant disparaître William Turner et son navire … Lorsqu'elle ne le vit plus elle reprit le chemin de la lande déserte se sentant plus seule qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été… sans savoir que dans l'autre monde, bouleversé par son geste, William Turner versait ses premières larmes de regret depuis des années…


	4. J'irais à toi

**_Hello .. donc voici la suite, un chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand chose mais je me rattraperais sur le prochain, read & review !!_**

**Chapitre 3**

_Irlande….1878_

Virginia remonta le chemin escarpé avec vivacité, les joues rouges de colère devant l'insensibilité dont faisait preuve Agnès. Sans se préoccuper du froid elle courut vers la falaise, perdue, ne sachant ce qu'elle venait y faire, serrant dans ses doigts gourds la liasse de documents qu'elle avait mis près de huit ans à rassembler et qui avait causée la dispute avec sa sœur.

Virginia avait écrit partout, économisant des pièces par ci par là pour envoyer ses requêtes, cherchant désespérément à reconstituer l'histoire que lui avait raconté William Turner. Lorsque le jeune homme avait disparu, elle avait tout d'abord pensé qu'il s'était moqué d'elle, inventant une histoire d'amour improbable pour l'amadouer et avait repris le chemin de sa maison après avoir vu le soleil se coucher. Puis elle s'était souvenue du goût des lèvres de William sous les siennes, de la froideur de sa peau, de la cicatrice qui barrait son torse.. Et elle s'en était voulue. Comment avait elle pu le traiter comme elle l'avait fait, lui assenant qu'il était un égoïste alors qu'il était mort pour sa bien aimée… Il n'était pas responsable du fait que cette Elizabeth soit manifestement amoureuse du Pirate… Échevelée elle avait fait demi tour, courant vers la falaise, cherchant à apercevoir le navire de William. Elle était restée là jusqu'à bien après la tombée de la nuit, les yeux la piquant à force de scruter l'horizon, le cœur lourd de son incroyable stupidité. C'est John qui l'avait trouvée et l'avait ramenée chez eux. Ce soir là, Virginia leur avait raconté l'histoire de William et ils avaient ri… Ils s'étaient moqués d 'elle la traitant d'idiote de croire des choses pareilles. Alors Virginia avait commencé à chercher la vérité, la preuve que l'histoire était vraie.. Elle savait où Agnès et son mari rangeaient les économies qu'ils réussissaient à faire grâce à leurs cultures et peu à peu elle avait pioché dans la caisse pour financer ses recherches.. Et ce matin .. Alors qu'elle avait enfin réussi à trouver les preuves qu'elle cherchait, Agnès lui était tombée dessus la traitant de voleuse.

La scène avait été terrible… Agnès l'avait giflée à la volée, la traitant de tout les noms bassement vulgaires qu'elle connaissait, prétendant qu'elle avait ruiné l'avenir de ses enfants par son égoïsme. Virginia serra les poings, se demandant une fois de plus comment sa sœur pouvait avoir le cœur aussi sec.. Comment pouvait elle se soucier d'argent alors que des histoires d'amour aussi tragiques que celle de William et de ses amis étaient possibles ? Virginia se moquait des insultes de sa sœur… dans ses mains se trouvaient tout les documents d'époques, archives de Port Royal dans les Caraïbes, récit de voyageurs, qui elle l'espérait, allait lui en apprendre plus sur le capitaine qui lui avait volé un baiser…

Les mains tremblantes d'émotion, Virginia ouvrit le paquet et commença à lire… Les noms étaient les mêmes, celui de Jack Sparrow revenant le plus souvent .. Un livre de légende de pirates disait qu'il était mort deux fois .. Ou peut être trois… Un autre prétendait qu'il était immortel… Virginia feuilleta les pages et s'immobilisa net en découvrant un dessin. Les yeux écarquillés, elle examina le visage de celle qu'on disait s'appeler Elizabeth Swann… fille unique du gouverneur, morte en mer après avoir déshonoré sa famille en rejoignant une bande de pirates. Virginia découvrit la blondeur pas si innocente, le pli volontaire de la bouche, les yeux dans lesquels brillaient la rébellion . Elle était belle songea-t-elle avec une pointe d'amertume avant de se reprendre… Bien sur l'héroïne se devait d'être belle …Elle chassa Elizabeth de son esprit et finit par trouver un nouveau dessin, représentant Jack Sparrow cette fois . C'était visiblement un portrait destiné aux autorités mais même si l'auteur était médiocre, Virginia apprécia les traits bien dessinés du pirate et fut un instant fascinée par son regard dans lequel brillait la même étincelle que dans celui d'Elizabeth Swann. Ces deux là étaient pareils, deux esprits libres voulant vivre à leur convenance alors que William était tout autre. William, le William qu'elle avait rencontré, n'était que douceur, tristesse et bonté.

Virginia reposa le portrait de Jack Sparrow, certes le pirate était envoûtant mais il n'avait pas cette tendresse qu'irradiait William. Un moment Virginia songea à l'enfer que ça avait du être d'aimer Elizabeth Swann pour le jeune capitaine. Bien sur Elizabeth était belle et William avait le cœur tendre mais .. Son amour n'était qu'un leurre puisqu'il avait cessé. Avec un soupir Virginia se leva, sure à présent que l'histoire de William était vraie comme elle était sure qu'elle devait l'attendre… Après un long moment, elle reprit le chemin de sa maison, prête à affronter Agnès et sa colère….

_Autre monde , 1880_

Bill posa la main sur l'épaule de son fils, soupirant devant sa mélancolie . Ça faisait maintenant dix ans qu'il était ainsi et Bill sentait confusément que la propriétaire du livre écorné qu'avait trimbalé son fils durant une décennie n'y était pas étrangère…

Will se retourna, affichant l'air las qui était maintenant le sien; le même que lorsqu'il s'obligeait à visiter Elizabeth lorsque celle-ci était encore en vie.

- Où vas-tu débarquer fils ?

- Nulle part .. je n'ai nulle part où aller, rien qui me fasse envie … Mentit Will en caressant négligemment le coffre que lui avait remis Elizabeth.

Longtemps, il avait cru que le fait d'être éloigné de son cœur avait causé l'érosion de ses sentiments pour sa femme, mais il réalisait à présent que non. Il avait aussi compris que Jones avait menti toutes ses années durant lesquelles il avait prétendu ne rien ressentir … Même sans son cœur, le poulpe avait du continuer à aimer sa Calypso.. Tant que le cœur battait … tant que le cœur vivait .. Les sentiments existaient aussi, en sommeil, attendant le bon moment pour se réveiller et faire souffrir. Les dix premières années de sa mission avaient été les plus difficiles pour Will.. Chaque jour il pleurait la perte de son Elizabeth, rêvant de retrouver sa douce peau satinée, d'entendre à nouveau sa voix mélodieuse. Il avait souffert d'amour dix ans durant .. Peut être même plus… Puis ça c'était arrêté. Il n'avait plus rien ressenti pour Elizabeth, pas plus que pour son fils et il s'était dit que la cause en était le fait de ne plus avoir de cœur .. Ce qui était parfaitement logique. Et il l'avait cru. Jusqu'à Virginia.

Ça faisait dix ans à présent qu'il souffrait, dix ans qu'il avait pour seul souvenir la sensation des lèvres douces de Virginia sous les siennes, de son corps mollissant dans ses bras tandis qu'elle s'abandonnait. Virginia. Elle était tout ce qu'Elizabeth malgré sa bonne volonté n'avait jamais pu être. Elle était fidèle, elle avait un cœur noble et le sens de l'honneur. Elle ne rêvait pas de pirate et de nuit de noce. Elle était pure.. Aussi pure qu'il avait longtemps cru que l'était Elizabeth. Will serra les poings en pensant à la jeune femme .. Il la désirait. Il voulait sa douceur, sa jeunesse, sa beauté. Il aurait voulu passer sa vie dans sa petite maison dans la lande, vieillir auprès d'elle, lire ses livres, élever leurs enfants , être heureux comme jamais il n'aurait pu l'être auprès d'Elizabeth. Mais tout cela lui était interdit… Il ne pouvait pas retourner la voir même s'il avait passé les vingt dernières années à penser à elle, à sa beauté, à sa fraîcheur Il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'attende, il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre…

Dans le coffre, son cœur se mit à battre à coup redoublés tandis que Will songeait avec amertume qu'elle s'était sûrement mariée à présent, qu'elle avait trouvé son grand amour . Il enviait cet homme plus qu'il n'en avait jamais envié aucun autre de toute sa longue existence. Virginia était un cœur pur, un trésor et qu'elle soit mariée ou non il n'avait pas le droit de revenir vers elle . Parce qu'il voulait son bonheur même si c'était avec un autre .. Même s'il devait se consumer sur place de jalousie, même si l'envie de la revoir le dévorait depuis qu'il l'avait quittée. Will soupira, il se sentait ridicule .. Il était tombé amoureux d'une fille qu'il avait vu deux jours dans son existence et dont il avait goûté une fois les lèvres..

Bill interrompit ses pensées maussades

- C'est cette fille ?

- Il n'y aucune fille ..

- Tu sais bien que si.. Tu as le même air que lorsque tu te languissais d'Elizabeth.

- Ne les compare pas ! Ce que je ressens pour Virginia n'a rien à voir … elle n'a rien de commun avec ma femme. Lâcha Will. Elle est pure, désintéressée et croit au grand amour ..

- Alors pourquoi ne vas-tu pas la voir ?

- Parce que je n'en ai pas le droit .. Vois tu .. La malédiction du cœur de Jones ce n'est pas de ne plus rien ressentir… c'est de ne plus avoir de cœur à offrir … C'est pour ça qu'il était si aigri… Malgré tout ses efforts… malgré le fait de s'être arraché le cœur .. Jones n'a jamais pu oublier Calypso .Que le cœur soit loin ou non n'y change rien… sa proximité fait juste souffrir encore plus .. Car il rend les sentiments plus vivaces.

Finit Will les yeux humides.

- Alors tu te sacrifies encore …

- Je ne peux pas aller vers elle…Je n'ai pas de vie à lui offrir. Une rencontre, une fois tout les dix ans … Comment pourrais je lui demander ça ?

- Tu l'as fait avec Elizabeth

- Et elle en a souffert… Virginia ne mérite pas ça … Murmura Will en regardant le soleil disparaître à l'horizon…

De l'autre côté il le savait, c'était l'aube et le soleil se levait sur la lande où vivait Virginia. Elle l'était là, à portée de main, telle qu'il l'avait rêvée durant ces dix années mais il ne pouvait pas la revoir. Il ne pouvait la laisser s'attacher à lui et la condamner à une vie d'attente. Avec un soupir de regret, Will se dirigea vers sa cabine, se sentant plus maudit que jamais …

_Lande Irlandaise, 1880_

Elle était au sommet depuis le milieu de la nuit, le châle suffisant à peine à la protéger du froid. Elle avait attendu ce jour depuis des années,peut être même toute sa vie durant … Aujourd'hui était le jour de liberté du Capitaine du Hollandais Volant… Elle le savait, elle avait lu toutes les légendes, les mythes, les rapports … Une journée à terre contre dix ans en mer. William franchirait la barrière qui sépare les mondes aujourd'hui et elle serait là.

Virginia soupira. Ce soir elle lui demanderait de l'emmener avec elle. Depuis la fameuse histoire des économies, ses relations avec sa sœur et son beau frère s'étaient distendues et elle se sentait souvent comme une étrangère dans leur demeure. John et Agnès ne comprenaient pas ses rêves et plusieurs fois ils lui avaient suggéré de trouver un mari au lieu de passer son temps à rêver d'un inconnu qui lui avait raconté une belle histoire . Ses neveux et nièces ne songeaient déjà qu'au mariage et aux avantages que ce dernier leur procurerait, aucun d'entre eux ne se posait la question de l'amour et Virginia savait que John trompait sa sœur à tour de bras. Une fois elle avait abordé la question avec Agnès, cherchant à protéger sa petite sœur d'une cruelle désillusion, mais cette dernière l'avait remise à sa place. Elle avait dit que John avait des besoins qu'elle ne pouvait ni ne voulait assouvir mais que pour le reste il était un mari aimant, dévoué et travailleur. Agnès n'en voulait pas plus, elle laissait volontiers à Virginia l'illusion du grand amour et des passions débridées…

Les pensées de Virginia s'interrompirent net en voyant les premiers rayons du soleil illuminer l'horizon. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle scruta la mer, cherchant à apercevoir la chaloupe qui ramènerait William. Elle avait tant de choses à lui dire, tant d'excuses à lui faire, tant d'amour à lui offrir…

Elle attendit toute la journée, refusant de quitter la mer des yeux, persuadée que William viendrait malgré ce qu'il lui avait ditr. Il fallait qu'il vienne. Agnès vint la voir une fois, avant de repartir après lui avoir lancé un regard chargé de pitié. Virginia s'en moquait. Elle devait voir William, lui parler, connaître à nouveau cette sensation de vertige qui l'avait envahie lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée.

Le soleil se coucha, semblant se diluer dans l'océan et les larmes roulèrent sur les joues glacées de Virginia. Il n'était pas venu. Les yeux encore brouillés par les larmes, la jeune femme sortit en tremblant un parchemin qui racontait l'histoire du vaisseau fantôme… Le Hollandais Volant avait pour mission de guider les âmes mortes en mer jusqu'à leur dernière demeure.. c'est-ce que William lui avait dit, une charge éternelle…

Virginia referma soigneusement son livre et le posa sur le rocher à ses côtés. Puisque William n'était pas venue à elle …. Elle irait à lui. La femme jeta un dernier regard d'adieu vers la maison d'où s'échappait des volutes de fumée, la prévenant que le repas serait bientôt prêt puis elle avança jusqu'au bord de la falaise .

- Je ne t'ai pas oublié William… Murmura Virginia avant de sauter dans le vide, projetant son corps au milieu des vagues déchaînées…


	5. La malédiction du Hollandais Volant

**_Coucou !! Voilà c'est le dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Dans cette histoire j'ai choisi de reprendre des éléments de la légende du Hollandais Volant .. (et d'être un peu plus sirupeuse que d'habitude lol) J'espère que ça vous plaira et j'attends vos comm !_**

**Chapitre 4**

_Lande Irlandaise 1880_

Agnès avançait d'un pas pressé, le corps enveloppé d'un vêtement chaud qui ne suffisait pourtant pas à la protéger du froid qui s'était levé sur la lande. C'était une soirée lugubre, une de celles où le brouillard est roi et où les vertes collines deviennent sombres… Agnès marchait rapidement, son énervement grandissant à chacun de ses pas, agacée du comportement de Virginia qui en dépit de son statut d'aînée se comportait encore comme si elles avaient quinze ans. Elle songeait souvent que ses propres enfants étaient plus matures que sa sœur, cette dernière ne vivant qu'à travers les récits qu'elle dévorait à longueur de journée. Et cette obsession morbide qu'elle avait envers le jeune homme qui leur avait rendu visite deux fois en vingt ans. Agnès se souvenait de William Turner, de son doux sourire bien propre à faire tourner les têtes des filles. Lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré elle l'avait apprécié et s'il était revenu peut être même qu'elle aurait pu avoir envie de le connaître mieux seulement ce n'était pas le cas et le visage agréable du jeune homme lui était sorti de l'esprit aussi vite qu'il y était entré. _Si seulement ça avait été la même chose pour Virginia_. Songea-t-elle pour la centième fois. Avec les années elle en était presque arrivée à haïr le jeune marin qui avait contribué à farcir la tête de sa sœur d'inepties. Cette dernière avait puisé dans les économies péniblement réalisées pour poursuivre sa quête du jeune homme qui avait abusé d'elle pour lui raconter une histoire invraisemblable de malédiction et elle n'était pas sure de lui pardonner un jour. Et pourtant, elle était là… Elle venait chercher Virginia qui, elle le savait, avait passé sa journée à attendre le jeune capitaine qui prétendait ne pouvoir mettre pied à terre qu'une fois tout les dix ans. Elle savait déjà que l' homme n'était pas venu sans quoi Virginia se serait fait une joie de le ramener dans la maison qu'ils partageaient avec elle.

Agnès gravit les derniers mètres la séparant de la falaise et plissa les yeux, s'attendant à trouver sa sœur en larmes, pleurant celui qui n'était pas venu… Elle l'avait prévenue mais comme toujours Virginia n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête…

- Virginia ? Interrogea-t-elle d'une voix douce s'efforçant de ne pas laisser transparaître son exaspération envers celle qui l'obligeait à quitter la douceur de son foyer et ses enfants pour venir la consoler

Agnès fouilla la place des yeux et approcha un peu.

- Virginia ? Appela-t-elle un peu plus fort, agacée cette fois

Agnès regardant autour d'elle, pestant après sa sœur et vit alors le livre abandonné négligemment sur le rocher. Elle avança .. C'était _Les Hauts de Hurlevent…_

_- _Virginia ? Répéta-t-elle d'une voix qui tremblait un peu cette fois

Sa sœur ne se séparait jamais de ce maudit bouquin qui racontait selon elle l'amour absolu, le véritable. Le livre dans les mains, Agnès le feuilleta et examina les papiers glissés entre les pages, des portraits de personnes qui lui étaient étrangères, une jeune fille très belle et coiffée d'une manière à présent désuète puis celui d'un homme au charme magnétique..

- Mais .. Qu'est-ce que c'est … Virginia ?

Affolée cette fois, Agnès continua à lire les feuillets glissés dans le livre jusqu'à tomber sur un passage , une page qui semblait avoir été arrachée d'un livre ancien

_Le Hollandais Volant… Navire mythique dont le capitaine a la charge de guider les âmes des défunts, morts en mer jusqu'à leur dernière demeure… Nul ne sait s'il existe vraiment mais des marins racontent qu'une fois tout les dix ans, un éclair vert salue le retour de son capitaine dans le monde des vivants… _

_Certains prétendent que le maître du Hollandais est un marin condamné à errer parce qu'il a rompu sa mission à cause d'une femme et qu'il s'appelle Davy Jones, d'autres prétendent que la malédiction a été brisée durant la terrible bataille qui a opposé la Compagnie des Indes aux pirates (signant la fin de ces derniers ) et que le terrible Jones a péri, remplacé par un nouveau capitaine prenant à cœur sa mission et guidant les âmes des marins morts vers leur repos éternel. _

_Nul ne sait qui est le Capitaine du Hollandais Volant, ni même si ce navire existe réellement, cependant divers témoignages troublants semblent aller dans ce sens ._

Agnès sentit ses larmes brouiller ses yeux en lisant ces mots qui semblaient tellement confirmer l'histoire absurde à laquelle Virginia croyait et elle laissa tomber le livre et son contenu au sol, les feuilles que Virginia avait mis tant de temps et d'argent à réunir s'éparpillant dans les airs jusqu'à retomber vers le bas de la falaise, plongeant directement vers les eaux sombres… Le cœur serré par un affreux pressentiment, Agnès s'approcha du bord et regarda en contre bas …

- Virginia !! Hurla-t-elle en se laissant tomber à genoux tandis que des mètres plus bas, les vagues léchaient le corps disloqué de sa sœur..

Elle resta ainsi, pleurant ce qu'elle n'avait pas su voir, ce qu'elle n'avait pas compris, les remords l'étreignant en se souvenant de chacune des disputes qu'elle avait eu avec Virginia. Elle pensa à tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais dit et qu'elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de dire à sa sœur. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues lorsque John vint la relever, la serrant contre lui

- Elle a fait son choix Agnès… Murmura-t-il en l'entraînant vers leur maison tandis que derrière eux virevoltaient encore les feuilles que le vent poussait inexorablement vers la mer…

_L'autre monde…_

Virginia tremblait de tout ses membres, choquée par l'expérience qu'elle venait de vivre… Lorsque son corps était entré en contact avec les récifs acérés de la falaise il lui avait semblé que des dizaines de lames perçaient son corps en même temps et que la douleur ne cesserait jamais. Mais la souffrance s'était envolée avec sa vie et elle se trouvait à présent de l'autre côté, perdue sur une barque, au milieu d'un brouillard épais avec, autour d'elle, des tas de visages inconnus lui renvoyant le reflet de sa propre angoisse…

Virginia n'avait plus mal nulle part, pas plus qu'elle ne regrettait son geste. Elle avait compris que seule la mort lui permettrait de rejoindre celui qu'elle aimait, celui qu'elle désirait parce que le passeur d'âme était aussi la mort elle-même. Contrairement aux autres autour d'elle qui pleuraient le souvenir de ceux laissés derrière, Virginia ramait le cœur gonflé d'espoir… Sa vie allait commencer. Les yeux plissés, elle fouilla l'horizon dépourvu de couleurs, cherchant sa promesse de bonheur, cherchant le Hollandais Volant.

A la barre de son navire, Will tentait de chasser son amertume. La journée était finie et il allait effectuer dix ans de dur labeur, dix ans d'âmes à guider sans la moindre lueur d'espoir. Dix ans en mer, contre un jour à terre… et tout dépendait de cette journée… Du temps où Elizabeth avait encore été en vie, Will avait tout d'abord espéré comme un fou cette journée, ne pouvant penser qu'à ça avant d'en venir à la redouter, cherchant vainement des moyens d'en reculer l'échéance. Pendant trente ans il avait agi ainsi, redoutant le moment où il devrait mettre pied à terre pour serrer contre lui cette inconnue qu'il avait cessé d'aimer. Pourtant il ne s'était jamais dérobé à ce qui était son devoir, ce qu'il avait accepté lorsqu'il avait fait le choix de la prendre comme épouse. Puis Elizabeth était morte, lui rendant sa liberté… Il avait recommencé à attendre les escales à terre,jouissant du calme des forêts jusqu'à ce qu'il croise la route de Virginia…

En fermant les yeux, il arrivait à voir la jeune femme telle qu'elle était le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés et qu'elle avait chuté sur la falaise. Son sourire, sa passion, le feu qu'elle dissimulait mal… Virginia c'était le romantisme… c'était la femme qu'il aurait voulu avoir, celle qu'il avait pensé qu'Elizabeth était.. Et à cause de cela il s'interdisait désormais de mettre pied à terre.. Car s'il débarquait il ne pourrait résister au désir de la serrer à nouveau contre lui. Tout cela pour retrouver une étreinte, un baiser et un sourire qui lui tenaient chaud depuis dix ans et qu'il savait qu'il garderait en lui jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Chassant l'amertume de ce qu'il n'aurait jamais, Will se pencha sur les barques et sur la cohorte d'âmes qu'il devait accompagner jusqu'à leur repos éternel. Ils ne connaissaient pas leur chance… eux avaient eu une vie, quelqu'un à aimer,pas la solitude qui serait toujours la sienne… Son regard se posa sur les âmes sans les voir, son esprit vagabondant sur la lande écossaise à la poursuite d'une fée…

Virginia le reconnut tout de suite, le navire qui hantait ses rêves… et sur le pont la haute silhouette du jeune homme qui ne vieillirait jamais.

- William ! Appela-t-elle, sa voix brisant le silence du monde des morts

Will tressaillit et tourna sa tête dans sa direction

- William. Répéta-t-elle plus doucement

Le jeune homme porta la main à sa poitrine, perclus de douleur tandis que la cicatrice qui le barrait s'estompait. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, William tomba à genoux sur le pont et articula avec peine

- Papa .. Je .. Fait la monter à bord..

Will ferma les yeux, la douleur était telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connue, la peine et les frustrations de cent cinquante ans d'errance le submergeant d'un coup tandis que Virginia faisait son apparition sur le pont, se précipitant à ses côtés. Will leva un regard émerveillé vers celle qu'il s'était juré de ne plus revoir… de ne pas faire souffrir et Virginia lui prit brusquement la main avec timidité

- William

Malgré la douleur, il leva ses yeux vers elle, retrouvant la jeune fille qu'il connaissait et dont il avait emporté le souvenir et son visage se teinta d'incompréhension

- Je n'ai pas pu vous oublier…

- Virginia.. Murmura Will sentant une étrange chaleur se répandre dans son corps, une chaleur telle qu'il n'en avait pas connu depuis plus d'un siècle

- Je devais vous parler William… je ne supportais pas de ne plus jamais vous revoir…

Will avait envie de rire et de pleurer tout à la fois et comme dans un rêve il la prit dans ses bras .. Il ne savait pas comment une telle chose était possible mais Virginia était là et ses lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes en un baiser fiévreux alors que dans sa poitrine à présent vierge de toute cicatrice, son cœur se remettait à battre….Virginia se sentait enfin complète, heureuse… plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été durant sa vie et ses bras se resserrèrent autour du cou de celui qu'elle était aller rejoindre jusque dans la mort. Pour eux.. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

Un violent éclair vert mis fin à leur baiser et Will frémit en reconnaissant Calypso…

La déesse qu'il n'avait jamais revue depuis sa libération avança vers le couple tout juste réuni et grimaça à l'adresse de Virginia

- Ainsi donc c'est toi… Toi qui fidèle jusque dans la mort et au-delà à ton amour, vierge de toute étreinte charnelle comme de pensées infidèles va libérer le capitaine du Hollandais Volant .. Me forçant à trouver un autre passeur d'âmes.

Will fronça les sourcils, sentant pleinement son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, vivant ..

- Que voulez vous Calypso ?

- Tu es libre William Turner… Tu peux rejoindre la terre et y vivre jusqu'à ton jugement dernier… La malédiction est brisée, le sort qui t'enchaînait à ce navire est rompu…

Will la fixa un moment .. Puis le doute l'étreignit, lui serrant le cœur, il se tourna vers Virginia qui paraissait aussi perdue que lui

- Qu'avez-vous fait !! Virginia pourquoi êtes vous ici !!S'écria-t-il fou d'inquiétude

Calypso ne laissa pas à la jeune femme le temps de répondre

- Elle s'est tuée pour te rejoindre.. Elle trouvait sans doute le monde un peu moins brillant sans toi.. Se moqua-t-elle

Virginia les regarda tout deux ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait tandis que Will la fixait, une expression de joie et de remords mêlés sur le visage…

- Je ne comprends pas. Balbutia Will

- Vois tu William.. Il existe un moyen de briser le sort qui lie le capitaine du Hollandais Volant à son navire.. S'il trouve une femme qui l'aimera assez pour lui rester fidèle jusqu'à la mort et au-delà … alors la liberté lui est rendue…Expliqua Calypso

- Mais .. Elizabeth est morte et je n'ai pas été libéré, pourtant je sais qu'elle a passé sa vie à m'attendre.. Objecta Will qui ne comprenait plus

La déesse éclata de rire

- N'as-tu donc rien appris William ? La fidélité d'Elizabeth n'était rien… elle n'était que charnelle.. Son cœur… Se moqua Calypso en portant la main à sa poitrine. Son pauvre petit cœur meurtri.. Ne t'appartenait pas. Il ne t'a jamais appartenu. Il ne battait que pour Jack Sparrow.. Toute sa vie elle a lutté contre le désir, contre ses sentiments, préférant remplir son devoir d'épouse et assumant son choix… mais son sacrifice a été inutile… Seul un amour véritable peut libérer le Capitaine du Hollandais Volant … Un amour comme le sien. Conclut elle en désignant Virginia.

Will ferma les yeux, admirant le profil de celle qu'il aimait depuis le premier jour sans s'expliquer comment cette chose était possible. Le regard emplit d'espoir, plus sûre que jamais d'avoir fait le bon choix, Virginia lui sourit.

- Ainsi.. Une chance nous est donnée. Murmura Will avec tendresse en prenant la jeune fille contre lui.

- Non William. Si tu es libre de rejoindre les vivants, elle va à présent partir pour sa dernière demeure, là où tu as guidé tant d'âmes. Là bas .. Elle aura toujours vingt ans à peine… Telle que ton amour pour elle a éclos.

Will blêmit

- Enfin William.. Tu n'as donc pas compris ? Tu as pourtant vu Jack .. Là bas lorsqu'il a retrouvé Elizabeth.. Contrairement à toi ce n'est pas une vieille femme qu'il a vue venir vers lui.. Mais la jeune fille qu'il avait sauvé de la mort il y a si longtemps à Port Royal… parce que le plus amusant dans tout ceci c'est que ta jeune libératrice a raison.. Jack l'aimait.. Il l'a toujours aimée même s'il a refusé de l'admettre durant des années, ne le reconnaissant qu'une fois qu'il était trop tard pour eux dans cette vie. Son âme l'a attendue.. Ne trouvant le repos qu'une fois qu'elle l'a rejoint

- C'est cruel.. Murmura Virginia

- C'est la vie qui est cruelle, pas moi…Déclara Calypso. A présent William tu dois partir..

Will sentit son cœur, ce cœur qui ne battait plus en lui depuis des années s'affoler en comprenant que partir signifiait abandonner Virginia, ne plus jamais la revoir.. Vivre en espérant mourir pour, comme Jack, la serrer quelques brèves secondes contre lui avant de disparaître à jamais.

- Non…

- Qu'as-tu dit ?

- Je ne veux pas de cette liberté que vous m'offrez.. Reprenez la.

Calypso le dévisagea, les yeux brillants

- Le sacrifice de celle-ci sera donc inutile ? Quelle tristesse…

- Vous dites que vous devez chercher un nouveau capitaine .. Je suis volontaire.. Je vous offre mon âme.. si en échange Virginia peut rester sur ce navire…Déclara calmement Will en serrant la main de Virginia

- Tu m'offres ton âme dis tu ? Esclave de ce navire durant des siècles.. Jusqu'à la fin du monde et au-delà … Es tu sur de toi William Turner ?

Virginia serra la main de Will et l'attira à elle

- William non..

Il caressa doucement la joue de la jeune fille qu'elle était à ses yeux

- Vous avez fait votre choix Virginia .. Laissez moi faire le mien. Murmura-t-il avec tendresse avant de se tourner vers Calypso. Acceptez vous mon offre ? Une éternité de servitude en échange de l'âme de celle que j'aime …

Calypso ferma les yeux un instant, retrouvant elle aussi d'autres souvenirs, un autre temps, un autre lieu, un autre capitaine dont la haine avait vaincu l'amour. Troublée, elle reprit d'une voix douce, celle qui était celle de la femme qui avait aimé Davy Jones..

- J'accepte ton offre William Turner. Cette femme est tienne et libre de rester sur le Hollandais Volant à tes côtés si elle le souhaite…

Virginia se tourna vers Will plongeant dans son regard sombre

- Je le veux Will… Une éternité auprès de toi… si tu veux de moi…

Will lui répondit, la fixant avec intensité

- Plus que tout au monde ..

Calypso sourit avec tristesse et s'approcha de Will

- Très bien .. Capitaine Turner. Dit elle simplement en plongeant un couteau dans la poitrine du jeune homme.

Le monde se mit à tourner autour de Will, qui tomba à nouveau à genoux, le cri de terreur de Virginia se perdant alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience

- Le cœur du Capitaine appartient au Hollandais. Ainsi l'a voulu Davy Jones. Expliqua gravement Calypso en ressortant le cœur battant du jeune homme de sa poitrine pour le placer dans le coffre qui attendait son sinistre contenu avant de disparaître dans une lueur verte.

Will battit des paupières, les membres douloureux, la poitrine le brûlant comme la première fois.. Il reconnut le décor familier de sa cabine et un instant la peine le submergea en pensant que ce n'était qu'un rêve cruel…

- William… Tu es réveillé.. J'ai cru qu'elle t'avait tué.. Dit Virginia en pleurant

Will la laissa le prendre dans ses bras, ses larmes salées comme l'océan glissant sur son visage et finit par lui rendre son étreinte, émerveillé de la sentir contre lui. Leurs bouches se soudèrent tandis qu'il renversait à son tour la jeune femme sur le lit, semblant ne pas pouvoir se rassasier de celle qu'il avait tellement attendu..

- Virginia… Je t'aime

- Je t'aime aussi… si tu savais à quel point je t'ai espéré. Murmura-t-elle en réponse

Will plongea dans son regard et lut ce qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à trouver dans celui d'Elizabeth… la certitude, la foi infaillible, la promesse que leur histoire ne finirait jamais et pour la première fois depuis longtemps des larmes de bonheur roulèrent sur ses joues.

**_Voilà.. mon histoire est presque finie .. il manque l'épilogue qui devrait bientot être écrit_**


	6. Epilogue

**_Coucou, voici donc l'épilogue de ma fic ... il dira quelque chose à ceux qui ont lu Les Hauts de Hurlevent, en effet j'ai fait un gros emprunt à Miss Bronté parce que je voulais rappelé le roman qui a permis en quelque sorte à Will & Virginia de se rencontrer_**

**_Bonne lecture et j'espère que cette fic vous a plue.. J'attends vos comm_**

**Epilogue **

_Autre monde 1890_

Virginia ouvrit les yeux, frémissante d'impatience… à côté d'elle, le lit était encore chaud, gardant l'empreinte du corps de Will. Avec un sourire, elle se leva et se mit en devoir de coiffer ses longs cheveux bruns dans lesquels Will aimait tant glisser ses doigts lorsque à la nuit tombée ils rejoignaient l'intimité de leur cabine. Virginia passa un châle au dessus de sa robe, savourant la douceur de l'étoffe qu'elle avait dégotée au fin fond des malles amassées par Davy Jones et dans lesquelles Will l'avait laissée puiser tout son content .

Elle ouvrit la porte en grand, se dirigeant sur le pont, grelottant comme chaque jour alors qu'elle recevait en plein visage le courant d'air glacial qui caractérisait l'autre monde.. Même au bout de dix ans elle n'était toujours pas parvenue à se faire à ce froid qui pénétrait jusqu'aux os, la laissant transie chaque matin. Virginia salua de le tête Bill le Bottier et vint se glisser dans les bras de Will, savourant la fermeté de ses bras se refermant sur elle . Le capitaine referma ses bras autour du corps éternellement gracile de sa femme et sourit comme il le faisait à vingt ans, avant que la mort ne l'arrache à l'existence qu'il avait cru désirer. Virginia inclina légèrement son visage vers lui, attendant qu'il prenne ses lèvres comme chaque matin, son baiser chassant le froid de la mort et de la douleur d'autrui dont était fait leur quotidien. Will la regarda avec tendresse, ému par la douceur de ses traits et par l'ardeur des sentiments qu'elle ne cherchait pas à dissimuler.

- Virginia Turner… Murmura-t-il. Où veux tu que nous allions ce jour ?

La femme sourit avec émerveillement, elle n'était toujours pas habituée à ce nom qu'elle portait à présent, ce gage d'amour que lui avait donné Will et qu'elle n'avait jamais regretté. Elle était sa femme et rien ne les séparerait jamais … La mort n'aurait pas de prise sur eux, pas plus que le temps … Mari et femme pour l'éternité avait dit Will en prononçant ses vœux et il n'avait jamais démenti ces derniers .

- J'aimerais .. Retourner là où nous nous sommes connus .. Dit Virginia dans un souffle

Will l'embrassa sur le front et la serra plus fort contre lui

- Alors nous irons … Répondit il simplement en guidant le Hollandais Volant

Virginia posa sa tête sur son épaule et se laissa porter par le navire qu'elle avait appris à aimer comme son époux, ouvrant des yeux émerveillés en passant à travers l'éclair vert qui saluait leur retour pour une unique journée dans le monde des vivants…

_Écosse 1890_

Denys arpentait la lande déserte en cet après midi froid et pluvieux qui faisait douter de la présence du printemps … Le jeune garçon errait sans but, cherchant à éviter l'atmosphère pesante qui était celle de son foyer à cette date et qui était pire aujourd'hui. Car ce jour était le jour anniversaire de la mort de sa tante Virginia .. Suicidée dix ans plus tôt. Celle dont son père, John , disait qu'elle était folle, atteinte d'une maladie des nerfs propres aux femmes frustrées de ne pas avoir de mari et de saillies… Celle dont sa mère, Agnès ne parlait jamais qu'avec des sanglots dans la voix et une expression de chagrin intense à laquelle le disputait le remords.. Denys avait peu connu sa tante qui était morte alors qu'il était âgé de sept ans à peine mais il savait que son père la détestait, la jugeant responsable de la ruine de la famille et du chagrin persistant de sa mère qui ne s'était jamais remise de sa mort.

Il était parti sur la falaise, attiré par une sorte de curiosité morbide, laissant son père choyer sa mère tout au long de la journée. En effet John ne courait plus jamais la gueuse depuis la mort de Virginia, retrouvant avec plaisir son foyer et se montrant d'une rare gentillesse avec sa femme qu'il avait toujours aimée avec tendresse. Denys sourit en pensant au couple formé par ses parents et que la mort de sa tante semblait avoir soudé à nouveau, comme si la présence de Virginia les avait empêché d'être heureux. Pourtant Agnès ne souriait plus jamais, comme si elle se sentait coupable d'être celle qui vivait et avait une famille alors que sa sœur n'avait jamais connu cette chance…

Denys s'arrêta brusquement en voyant émerger du brouillard de la lande un couple tendrement enlacé, les longs cheveux bruns de la femme flottant dans le vent qui ne semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter de souffler. Denys ressentit une brusque bouffée de colère en entendant les rires du couple qui semblait si insolemment heureux à l'endroit dont sa mère ne supportait même plus de s'approcher… Il vint à eux, décidé à leur dire de déguerpir lorsqu'il vit l'homme graver des lettres sur le vieux tronc noueux de l'arbre centenaire, qui seul, se dressait au sommet de la falaise. Il les apostropha durement, s'approchant pour discerner les visages de ceux qui osaient profaner cet endroit.

- Que faites vous ici ! Cet endroit est maudit .. Partez ! Ordonna-t-il avec toute le vigueur de ses dix sept ans.

Les deux importuns sursautèrent et Denys blêmit en croisant le regard de la femme. Elle avait les mêmes yeux qu'Agnès et un air de douceur qui lui était douloureusement familier et qui lui fit peur

- Denys.. Murmura-t-elle

Le garçon se mit à trembler

- Comment me connaissez vous ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix chevrotante qu'il détesta

La femme ne répondit pas et lui tendit un papier soigneusement plié

- Je pensais le déposer ici… Mais finalement c'est mieux ainsi. Donne le à ta mère.

Denys prit la lettre que l'inconnue lui tendait tandis que l'homme s'adressait à sa compagne

- Le soleil va bientôt se coucher…

La femme se tourna vers lui et effleura sa joue avant de prendre la main de l'homme

- Allons y ….

Denys les regarda passer devant lui, les voyant s'enfoncer dans le brouillard, reprenant le sentier menant à la plage, se demandant un instant s'il ne rêvait pas

Finalement, Denys retourna à sa maison, à la fois inquiet et curieusement exalté. Son père se leva à son entrée et lui lança un regard empli de tristesse tandis qu'Agnès ne se retournait pas, le visage vers la fenêtre, les épaules tremblant légèrement de larmes contenues

- Reste avec ta mère quelques instants. Je vais fendre du bois Ordonna son père d'une voix bourrue avant de sortir.

Denys soupira .. Il savait que son père sortait surtout pour échapper au chagrin insupportable contre lequel il ne pouvait rien… Décidé à distraire sa mère il s'assit à ses côtés

- Maman … Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai vu sur la lande aujourd'hui .

Il s'arrêta, attendant vainement une marque d'intérêt de la part d'Agnès avant de reprendre

- J'ai vu un couple étrange .. Une femme brune et un homme habillé bizarrement.. Il avait une sorte de foulard dans les cheveux. Se moqua Denys

Agnès tressaillit et se tourna vers lui, Denys sourit et encouragé par sa réaction poursuivit

- La femme m'a parlé .. Elle m'a parlé de toi, elle m'a dit de te donner ceci. Déclara-t-il en lui tendant le papier remis, heureux de voir une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux de sa mère

Agnès le prit dans ses mains tremblantes et le déplia, ses yeux s'agrandissant en lisant ce qui était écrit

- C'est impossible.. Murmura-t-elle

- Maman ?

Denys n'eut pas le temps de réagir tandis que sa mère se levait brusquement, courant vers la porte… vers la falaise

Les cheveux dans le vent, Agnès courait comme elle n'avait jamais couru, la lettre serré dans ses doigts gourds, sourde aux cris de Denys et de John qui la suppliaient d'arrêter. Enfin, hors d'haleine, elle parvint au sommet de la falaise de laquelle s'était jetée Virginia et fouilla l'horizon auquel le soleil mourait, laissant la nuit envahir la lande … Elle réagit à peine en sentant les bras de John autour d'elle, étonnée de sentir son mari trembler. Son regard tomba alors sur l'arbre, découvrant les lettres entrelacées que l'homme avait gravé plus tôt dans l'écorce

_W & V_

_Pour toujours_

- Virginia. Murmura-t-elle en pleurant. Elle est revenue…

- Agnès … Je t'en prie. Supplia John d'une voix rauque. Elle est partie … Mais nous nous sommes là .. Je suis là Agnès.

Alors elle se tourna doucement vers son époux, stupéfaite de voir des larmes dans ses yeux et elle sourit pour la première fois depuis dix ans. Elle ne savait pas comment s'était possible mais sa sœur avait eu raison …Elle noua ses bras autour du cou de John et l'embrassa, laissant s'échapper la lettre que Denys lui avait remise. Elle n'avait plus besoin de porter le deuil de Virginia à présent …John resserra son étreinte sur elle tandis que le vent de la lande emportait les derniers mots de sa sœur

_Agnès …. _

_Pardonne moi de t'avoir fait souffrir…_

_Je suis heureuse à présent .._

_Car tu sais… le véritable amour ne meurt jamais …et je l'ai trouvé… _

**FIN**


End file.
